An Unconventional Love Story
by xRecklessWriterx
Summary: Unconventional.That's the word to describe all of it.He was an insufferable, soulless human being.She was an awkwardly social girl,from a completely different time and dimension.He was trying to take over the world.She was trying to get back home.He's never been loved.She will show him love. Through it all,he is evil. And she is screwed. HIATUS


When Death Meets an Angel

**_Hi so like if __you never read this story before then you can skip this but if you have or you think you have, I have some explaining to do. You see I decided to restart this story completely which mean better grammar (hopefully there may still be some tweeks here and there), better plots and better character developing. So I hope you enjoy the improvements.._**

**(A/N : Hi ! This is my first fanfiction so don't judge me if it's terrible instead you should leave a review *wink wink* Oh and please tell me if Penelope is Mary-Sueish I mean I don't think so but I still worry because I hate Mary-Sues and, just yeah.. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story)**

**Warning: This may contain grammar errors I am very sorry for the fobbish language**

The Meeting

I decided to go out for a run for some weird reason; I plugged my earphones in blasting Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I walked outside and started to go at a pretty good speed then I started to go faster. While I listened to the where Tom Riddle was showing Harry the flashback I couldn't help but see what an amazing night it was. There was a breeze that felt nice, against my face until I tripped and felt dirt on my face. I sighed well that was beat my record for running freely, I would usually have fallen 3 blocks behind. I shook my head and tried to get up, but it was difficult for some reason. Am I really that fat? Or just that badly out of shape?

I gave myself a small break then attempt to get up again, but it didn't happen I started to worry. Why the hell can't I get up! I looked down at my leg and saw that my foot was stuck in some sort of wire. "What the hell?" I muttered, I tried to get myself free, but the wire was stuck on tight. How could this possibly happen? I shook my head, why does this always happen to me_! "Maybe it's because your so damn accident prone!_, Said a little voice in my head.

After about 5 minutes I started to panic I was about to scream when I saw a light come from the road. Oh crap! I tried to yank my foot with all my might, why isn't it budging! The light started to get closer and I could already make out the trucks frame. Crap! Crap! Why isn't it budging I mean seriously this wire can't be that strong. I looked at the wire again just to make sure, and I was right it was barely any thicker then yarn!

I felt like those girls from a horror movie, who somehow magically tripped or whatever and is now about to get killed by the murderer. "HEELLLLP!" I screamed out, but there was still no one to my aid. "PLEASSSE SOMEONE!" still no response, the truck started to come closer and closer. I closed my eyes as my life flashed before my eyes; all I saw was Harry Potter books, FanFiction, and Facebook. Wow I really need a life. Well it too late for that considering the fact your about to die!

I braced myself for the impact and what I expected wasn't as half as painful as what I felt. There was a crushing on my chest, I could barely breathe without it burning every time, then there was an extreme migraine, and my vision started to get blurry until everything went completely black.

* * *

I was falling into nothingness, is this how death is? Just falling? My thoughts were interrupted with a quiet humming that was feeling my ears. What the heck is that? I looked around this dark tunnel or I guess vortex or maybe a hole or maybe even…. _Will you shut up and just find that humming sound!_ I shook my head and looked around the….tunnel. But still not knowing where the humming was coming from only knowing that it was getting louder. I closed my eyes once again ready to hit the end of this tunnel; only to feel myself stop in the middle of this vortex/tunnel thing.

"Professor I found her out on the corridors, during my patrol.", Said a deep but not too deep voice. Oh god is that a British accent I hear! "I see, well we'll take from here, you may now leave back to your duties.", Said another voice which wasn't deep but sort of a wise old man kind of thing and another British accent! "Yes, Sir." Then there was silence which was broken with the sound of a light closing of a door. My eyes fluttered open,ahhhh the light.

"ARGGGGH the liiiiiiigggghhtttt." I said my voice sounded hoarse I started to blink around as my eyes I looked around I saw an old man waiting at the edge of my bed "Excuse me minster, but am I in heaven?" I said. He only chuckled then replied," No my dear, you are not in heaven,"," Nor are you anywhere down there." He added at once as soon as he saw my face drop. There was a silence until panic started to fill in my chest.

"SO WHERE THE PLATYPUS AM I!" I yelled thoughts racing through my mind if I wasn't in heaven or hell then where am I! I looked at the man once again noticing that he was a bit taken back. "My dear you are at Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing." This made my mind race with more thoughts started to come in, did he just say Hogwarts? Is he kidding me? I looked at the man's face again and there was no hint of humor, he was completely serious! I started to freak out even more, "WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY HOGWARTS? BUT THAT DOESN'T EXIST? IT CAN'T! THERE'S NO MAGIC!"

The man only stared until he finally replied," But my dear I must say that you are in Hogwarts which mean it must exist which also conclude the magic is real." I thought about what he had just said, I must be dreaming! I decided to pinch myself just in case, but it was no luck I didn't wake up, I just felt a pain on my arm. Realization finally hit me; I'm in Hogwarts, freaking HOGWARTS the school for wizard and witches. I started to take deep breath as everything hit me at once. The man beside my bed looked at me with much concern before he asked," May I please ask who you are?" I looked at him ," I am Penelope White."," who are you ?" I asked. He replied," I am Albus Dumbledore, a professor here at Hogwarts."

My mind started to race again, I couldn't believe I am talking to Albus Freaking DUMBLEDORE! How couldn't I have seen it! I mean the crocked nose then long beard and of course the half-moon spectacles! I grinned like a crazy person which might have scared Dumbledore. Ahhh, if he only knew that I was a completely fangirl towards him well not as much as for Dobby but you get the point. Before you knew it I gave him a quick hug , he was startled at first until he finally hugged backed confused but he hugged back. Finally after a few good hugging Dumbledore moments I let go.

" May I ask you how you came to be here?" ask Dumbledore, I thought about all the fanfictions that I read about girls coming to Hogwarts but still none seemed to fit my situation. So I simply shrugged and said," I don't have a single clue sorry." I could tell Dumbledore was trying to sense if I was lying or not. Hmph the nerve of him! Me lying! Well I never_! 'But you have'_ said the voice in my head once again. "Oh I see, I see well Ms. White may I ask where are you from?" "America." I answered quickly. "Oh well that's a far journey.", "Now I must ask what time period are you from?"

My heart stopped there how in the world could he have known," how do you know?" I asked shocked. He only chuckled once again then replied," Just a theory, you don't look like most young ladies from this time period." "And what exactly is this time period?" his eyes twinkled,"1940s, but its 1948 to be exact" Oh crap! 1940s like really out of all the time period this just had to be picked! "Now Ms. White what time period are you from?" asked Dumbly . I sighed "I'm from the year 2012 my good friend." There was a good old twinkle before he asked," And what brought you here?" I thought about it then decided to tell him the truth," Well the truth is I'm not a witch I'm a muggle. And I was going out for a night jog for who knows what. And well then I got my leg stuck in a wire and then got hit by a truck. Then I started to fall in to this tunnel/vortex/hole thing and well ended up here." I took a big breath as soon as I was finish wow I really need to learn to breathe during sentences.

There was a small silence; oh crap he probably thinks that I'm crazy. Why did I have to tell him? Crap! Crap! Crap! Cra- but before I could even finish," Well then Ms. White it seems like time has sent you back for a reason, so you will stay at Hogwarts in your 5th year, and considering the fact that you are a muggle then I will personally excuse you from each class with magic involved , unless you may contain some magic abilities that you have no knowledge of.." My heart started to beat fast I went completely fangirl once again "OH MY GOSH I GOING TO FRICKEN HOGWARTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Dumbly just chuckled ," Yes , Ms. White you are , but before we have sort you in a house _Accio_ Sorting Hat !" The hat zoomed across the room and into his hands.

Yay I'm getting sorted hopefully I get put in a nice house , I couldn't wait I mean this has to be 10x more accurate than half the ones online.

**_Well Hello there. What a complicated mind you have._**

_Hi and why thank you I think!_

**_Hmmm… let's see let's see what should we do with you,young time traveler..  
_**

_ Can I have some opinion on this-_

**Actually no you can't I'm the sorting hat not you!  
**

_You're a grouchy old hat aren't you_

**Of course! I mean how would you like it if you were stuck on a shelf you whole life only do be used for a bunch a kids and nothing else!**_  
_

_Well I'm sorry for that I never knew it was so hard to be a hat!_

**Oh like you really care!**_  
_

_I don't,I just want to sorted not to hear you complain.._**  
**

**You're a...**_  
_

_See I was thinking that we could skip Hufflepuff and Gryfinndor. I mean Hufflepuffs are just to annoying to me (no offense) and well Gryfinndor seem so over used you know? Maybe Slytherin beside the evil part I think that they're not so bad or maybe Ravenclaw I mean no one really ever thinks about them huh?_

**_Ah I see I can well this helps doesn't it? Hmmm now let me see… ehh you to weird to be a Slytherin. And surprisingly you have enough intelligence-_**

_Hey-_

**_RAVENCLAW!_**

The hat was soon taken off and I was greeted by blue eyes with a twinkle in it. "Well everything seems to be in order, but first I would like you to meet Headmaster Dippet , he will come shortly and I will say that you are one of my distant family relatives who's escape from the GrindleWind's ( I do not know how to spell that guy's name sorry ) army. I nodded then the door opened and there rushed in Headmaster Dippet , Dumbly here explain everything that occurred so then I wouldn't need to make a fool of myself like I would have. And luckily the Headmaster was a little twit and believe everything Dumbly said but then again I wouldn't blame him Dumbly was a very good liar.

"Well then Dumbledore, if she is a relative of yours, then she's more than welcome to stay here. Now you are supplying here with school material yes?" Dumbledore nodded," yes I will supply her with everything she needs." "Well then if that is in order I will send a prefect tomorrow to show her around school grounds." Dumbly just nodded, "Goodnight Headmaster." As Dippet left. " I can't believe he actually believed you!" I said as soon as the door closed Dumbly chuckled, "Yes, Ms. White I am quite a good storyteller as you can see, now it is quite late and you must be exhausted..."

As soon as he said that I realized that once the panic and anxiety was gone I was really tired, "Well goodnight Ms. White." Dumbledore said as he walked close to the door, "Goodnight Dumbly." I said and soon felt my eye lids closing and then I headed toward a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke early the next morning realizing that what happened last night was completely real. I'm really at Hogwarts , and for some reason I'm here to complete a task that time wants me to do. I sighed this is going to be hard... I decided to go through all the Harry Potter books and Fanfics. Hmm wait Hagrid maybe I could help him not get kicked out! But the only way I could do that if well if I can go through Tom Riddle. Okay well that's not happening, it's not that I'm scared it's just I don't want to become snake food. Hey wait maybe I could lead Tom away from the Chamber of Secrets! Yeah that couldn't be too hard, I mean all I need to do is distract him so then he wouldn't blame Hagrid and then he wouldn't have killed Myrtle!

Yep I'm a genius! Go me go mee! I started to do my little victory dance when I heard the door creak open. I didn't think much of it so I kept doing my little dance. "Excuse Ms. White, but may I ask what are you doing?" Said the deep but not too deep voice that had the most amazing British accent, I looked up to only be greeted by one of the most attractive face I've ever seen," Oh well I was just... Um well…" I tried to think of something that wouldn't make me sound like an idiot _well it's too late for that don't you think _voice strikes again!

"Nevermind me, asking Ms. White anyway Headmaster Dippet sent me here to give you your uniform and show you around Hogwarts." He said this while handing me a robe he looked me up and down with much curiosity, wow is he checking me out? I smiled at the thought. _No he's not checking you out look down! _I did what the voice said and realized he was looking at what I was wearing which was short shorts with a "Cool Story Bro" t-shirt tank top thingy. "Ms. White I must ask, what story was so _cool_?" he said with an eyebrow raised. I laughed which startled him just a bit, and grabbed my cloth," Don't worry about it! And well unless you want to see me naked I suggest you wait outside the door." I smirked as he scurried to the door.

As I put on my uniform I couldn't help but feel hot, no I don't mean the 'damn babe I'm hot' it's more like that 'dang I'm burning up help !' . So I decided to make it more 'me' so I found a pair of scissors and cut the skirt alittle bit above my knee well atleast a good 3-4 inch cut. Then I cut the long sleeves from the shirt and then looked at the mirror for the first time here , wow aren't I unattractive, I looked at my pale compression,sick figured body with a bobble showed head,and then there was my stringy brown hair that fell to my back. I shook my head in disapproval.

Finally after I was done checking myself out I put my robe on. I couldn't help but notice that there was something in my pocket. I pulled the item out a realized that it was a wand but not any wand but the most beautiful wand I ever saw but then again I've never seen a wand so uhh… Either way I took in all the details when I realized there was a note "Good Luck" was all it said.

Oh Dumbly how sweet, I started to head towards the door when I notice something blue on the table. My iPod! I forgot about that! I can't believe it survived! I grabbed in and stuffed it in my pocket then when out to see the attractive British fellow. "Well finally you're ready!" he said and then looked up and down at my uniform 'improvements' " I don't think you're allowed to do that." He said at once, I shrugged," Well I don't want to sweat to death now do I?". He just shook his head," Either way I am here to guide you around Hogwarts.", I nodded ,"Okay but before you lead through this amazing castle, what's your name?" He sighed as if it were torture for him,"Tom Riddle."

He walked ahead while I stood there shocked how could someone so attractive become some old bald dude with no nose and an evil soul. When he finally realized that I wasn't moving with him, he slowly walked back towards me his eyebrow raised," Is there something wrong?" Of course there something wrong you idiot ! You're a sexy future dark lord! Who kills endless amount of people including Harry Potter's parent who then eventually destroys you at the end of the series! "Ms. White are you alright?" Tom said once again this time adding a hint of fake concern in his voice.

_Well answer him already you idiot! _I shook my head then smiled," I'm fine, perfectly fine." He looked at me not believing a word I'm saying. But he just replied," Well that's good , we wouldn't want you to fall ill again." Aww he actually thinks I think he cares how charming. I smiled," Aw thanks for caring you're so charming." I could tell he was trying to resist the urge to smirk, "Well it all I can say for a girl like you." I tried so hard to not roll my eyes, so instead I let out a fake giggle," Oh Tom, you're so charming, that's it! Your Charming!"

He raised his eyebrow once again;" I beg your pardon?" I laughed," What I mean is that for now on I will call you Charming!" His eyebrow still rose," And the reason for this is?" I rolled my eyes," Because if it isn't obvious, you are charming... Or atleast you try to be." I mumbled the last part, but yet it got his attention. He was about to say something before I beat him to it," So where are we now Charming?" I said trying to change the subject. He just shook his head," This is Great Hall here is where we eat." "Naw duh! What else would you do ride unicorns!" I said after rolling my eyes.

He looked a bit shocked but surely enough just brushed it off. I looked up examining the enchanted ceiling,it was beautiful. "Charming do you know what they use to enchant the ceiling?"I said in awe as I watched the clouds swirl around.

"Magic."Charming replied but using a softer tone then before, I glanced at him seeing how calm he looked at he watch the ceiling also.

"Yeah, magic." I said still glancing at him,well he doesn't look that evil I guess _for_ now. He let a small sigh a turned towards me,"Well let us contributed our tour." and walked out the entranced. I let a sigh out and followed.

* * *

We walked around in silence here at there Charming will tell me where we are and what class each teacher taught. Finally towards the end of the tour my stomachs began to rumble. I that I haven't eaten since I got here,"Charming when is lunch?" He looked up at the clock,"About in a few hours or so,why?" A FEW HOURS NO! THAT WON'T DO! So without answering I grabbed Charming's arm and started to dash around trying to find the fruit bowl picture. Soon as I a saw a huge picture of some sort of bowl I ran towards it still dragging Charming along. But before I could reach it I magically tripped over thin air tumbling down the hall. After a few more tumbles I slammed down at the wall, "That's going to leave a mark." I mumbled as I looked down on what I fallen on and saw Charming, oh crap! I got up as quick as possible, and offered my hand to help him up, but of course he denied. "What the bloody hell was that for!" He said trying to keep his voice calm and his expression emotionless. For a second I thought I saw a little red in his eyes. But instead of being terrified like I should have felt I laughed. That's right I laughed that startled him a bit before he regained his composure," AHAHAHA *takes a breath* Calm down Charming I was just hungry that's all and well a bit accident prone."

He glared at me, I smirked, and I wonder if he can do Legilimens, hmmmlet's try it out, "Dang I wonder if Charming would mind if I took a bite out of him?" I silently giggled when I saw his expression. He glared at me once again this time with a hint of curiosity. I just smirked and walked towards the picture and tickled the pear soon the painting swung open, "This kitchen is huge!" I said as I looked around then I realized something, "Charming are you coming or not!" I yelled as I notice him still standing outside,"you know your still my tour guide!" I heard him let out a sigh and joined me a the entrance point. Before we knew it we were surrounded by small little house elfs.

"Hello Miss can we help you?"one of them asked, I looked around and smiled they were like little mini Dobbys.

"Oh no need we can handle it." I said but after seeing their faces drop I couldn't help but feel a little bit bad,"But a few snacks would be nice." I added watching them light up like a candle.

"Of course Miss whatever you want." they said and scurried around.

I looked at Charming realizing how quite he was. I watched as his eyebrow rose, really is that like his thing or something urgh... He then replied, "We? What is this 'we' you're talking about?" I sighed once again," Well you know I just figured you wanted to keep your rep of being all goody goody and just help a poor innocent girl make food." I smirked once I saw him glared at me, "So are you going to help or not?"

He kept his glare on me and nodded. I started to look through the cabinets and then I heard I small sigh I turned around, "What?" I asked, he just rolled his eyes," You know, you could just use magic." He said as if I was the stupidest person in the world. I just gave him a stink face," I'm more of an old fashion type of person." He just rolled his eyes and took out his wand and started to poof things around.

I couldn't help but feel a little envious of him I mean he seemed so graceful as he swished his wand around moving ingredients. I shook that thought straight out of my head he's a soulless dictator who I only need to distract or something so he won't be to evil. "Well alright now that we got everything together let's make lasagna!" I said I was kinda giddy I loved to cook it was one thing besides school that I was good at.

I munch on some of the bake goods the elfs,provided and started to boil some pasta checking constantly trying to make sure it wouldn't over cook. Soon I grind the cheese and I asked Charming to do the meat and he just gave a curt nod.

Soon the pasta,cheese,and meat were done I started to layer the pasta, then the cheese and meat. "Where are you from?" I was startled by his voice. "I'm from America obviously considering my accent well if I have an accent I mean in America you would be considered of having an accent so I guess considering that I'm in Scotland then I do have an accent then." I answered quickly. After that another silence filled in.

" Finally my masterpiece is done!" I yelled after topping it off with the cheese I smiled at how amazing it looked.

" Well lets dig in!" I said throwing my hands in the air I looked at Charming seeing his eyebrow rose.I shook my head remembering that these people didn't understand thing like that," Let's eat is what I meant." He nodded in understanding and swished his wand and gave us forks. I grabbed some goblets," Cheers to whatever you want in life!" I handed him a goblet and raised it up.

But of course it failed as soon as he just took a sip and began eating the lasagna. I sighed and started to eat as well. After a few moments if silence,"Do you have a girlfriend Charming?" I asked during a bite, he stopped and looked up at me with those amazing brown eyes Penelope stop it! He then replied," No, I do not why I may ask?" I smirked when an idea popped in my head," Because Tommy boy, I must say are very attractive." With that I shoved a spoonful of lasagna in my mouth and walked out of the kitchen with a nice smirk on my face. Operation: Get Riddle Distracted , is completely on its way._ You know you're an idiot right?_ What are you talking about? _Well genius, if you didn't notice Tommy boy hadn't shown you where you dorm is!_ Oh crap! I silently facepalmed myself and headed back to an amused Charming.


End file.
